Against All Odds
by youre not you
Summary: ONE SHOT (sequel to EFIL) Six months after Harry serenades Draco, he returns the favour... mildslash song-fic HD


Title: Against All Odds  
  
**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't know her. This had very, very mild slash. Don't read if you don't like it. Oh and I don't have any affiliation to the Postal Service. The song used is called (gasp) Against All Odds and is (ohhhhhhh, wait for it!!!) The Postal Service. And yes, this story is AU in the sense that it's set in 2004 and technically they would have left in 1998... but BAH!  
  
**Summary: **ONE SHOT (sequel to EFIL) Six months after Harry serenades Draco, he returns the favour... slash song-fic H/D

Who'd think that the two biggest enemies in pretty much all of the history of Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry would have been conspiring against each other at the same time? Who'd think that they secretly longed for each other at night? The little stolen glances between classes and during meals in the Great Hall were so inconspicuous that even the great knower of the goings on at Hogwarts, the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore didn't even realize what was going on until he was asked of a favour by Harry James Potter. Even then, the aged Headmaster secretly thought Harry's feelings towards Draco would never be reciprocated, but he was wrong.

After Harry sang to Draco at the Seventh Year's Yule Ball and kissed him in front of the whole school, no one expected Draco to kiss back. The longing in that brief contact of skin was evident to even the most naive people watching. Sparks flew, both figuratively and literally, as their magic surged and bonded. All the students, teachers, ghosts (and members of the Weird Sisters) who were present knew they saw true love finally show it's wings.

No one really expected the two to ever get together. After the infamous kiss, the Daily Prophet had a raging, homophobic headlines that stated the "Boy Who Lived To Be A Flaming Faggot" had gotten together with Death-Eater spawn Draco Malfoy. Harry and Draco received Howler after Howler, visiting the Hospital Wing more than ever after getting letters and packages filled with vile substances.

But their love got them through the hard times, and six months later, graduation was upon them.

A month before the ceremony was to take place, Draco walked up the long, familiar path to Professor Dumbledore's office. Once he reached the gargoyle, he gave the password ("_Reese's Pieces_"), and walked up the circular stairwell to visit the Headmaster and ask for a small favour...

x x x x x x x x x x

The day of the ceremony, Draco was as nervous as ever. He knew what he was going to do, he practiced a million times! But that didn't help quell the fear that he would mess up in front of hundreds of people. But he dawned his cap and robe, and set off to find his classmates before the gradation ceremony commenced.

The seventh year students met in the Great Hall and ceremoniously made their way down to the Quidditch Stadium in alphabetical order. They were directed to their seats by their vertically challenged teacher, Professor Flitwick. Draco was a mere five seats away from his one love. His Harry. For the entire ceremony he thought to himself,"_Damn you Theodore, Pansy, Padma, Parvati and Sally-Ann, damn you!!!_" as they were keeping him from being able to sit next to Harry.

But eventually the time came when the sheepskin Diploma's stating they were members of the Hogwarts class of 2004. Professor Dumbledore then called upon Draco, and the blonde haired boy made his way up to the stage was erected for the special occasion.

Draco made cast the _sonorus_ charm on himself and told his audience that, "As many of you may know, there is someone out there that I love with all my heart. We may have been adversaries but we made it, against the odds. Harry, this song is for you." And then he started singing.

_How can I just let you walk away,  
Just let you leave without a trace,  
When I stand here._

_Taking every breath with you,  
Your the only one who really knew me at all._

_How can you just walk away from me,  
When all I can do is watch you leave?  
'Cause we shared the laughter and the pain,  
And even shared the tears,  
You're the only one who really new me at all._

_So take a look at me now,  
There's just an empty space,  
There's nothing left here to remind me,  
Just the memory of your face,  
Take a look at me now,  
There's just an empty space,  
You coming back to me is against the odds,  
And that's what I've gotta face._

_I wish I could just make you turn around,  
Turn around and see me cry,  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
So many reasons why,  
You're the only one who really knew me at all._

_So take a look at me now,  
There's just an empty space,  
There's nothing left here to remind me,  
Just the memory of your face._

_Take a look at me now,  
There's just an empty space,  
But to wait for you is all I can do,  
And that's what I've gotta face._

_Take a look at me now,  
I'll just be standing here,  
You coming back to me is against the odds,  
And that's a chance i've gotta face._

_Take a look at me now._

Draco finished the song, and made his way to Harry. He went down on one knee, showed him a ring and asked him, "Harry, would you do me the honour of bonding with me?"

Harry leapt up, grabbed Draco and kissed him with a passion that few had seen before, then he softly mumbled to his boyfriend and now fiancé, "Yes".

-FIN-

AN: The names mentioned before were Theodore Nott (Slytherin), Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin), Padma Patil (Ravenclaw), Parvati Patil (Gryffindor) and Sally-Ann Perks (house unknown). Like I said before, the song is called "Against All Odds" and is by the Postal Service. The lyrics were taken from letssingit.com and that's all I can think of. Have a great summer (since I won't be posting anymore 'stories' until August (at least) or even reviewing anything probably). 3 and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! 


End file.
